THE DEMIGODS HAVE AN AWESOME TRUTH OR DARE GAME!
by The Mad Catter
Summary: Title tells all. BTW, after this author's note, it may seem like I am deserting all of my stories! That is definitely not the case. I am testing out many styles of writing to see which one I write my best in. The stories I have written so far (this one and LOSER) have not worked out so well. This way, I will be able to put more stories up. I want the best of writing for my readers!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I decided to discontinue my other story, LOSER. No, I'm not calling you guys losers, but my story (called Loser) is a total loser. Wow. Three of the same word in one sentence. MY HIGH OF THE DAY! Okey-dokey. Warning to all Percabeth lovers: this has mixed Perchel and Annabeth/Luke.**

**ON WITH THE NEW STORY!**

chapter 1: A rainy day

ANNABETH

I can't believe this. Piper must be having an Aphrodite child brain-dysfunction. She decided that since it was rainy and wet outside, we could play a game of truth or dare in her cabin. I agreed. Now, my brain must be getting affected by the miserable weather. BLAME ZEUS! Or, maybe Poseidon made him angry. Oh, well. What did I have to lose anyway?

Piper had me gather up a few kids, so I asked Percy (duh), Leo, Frank, Jason, Hazel, Katie, the Stolls, Grover, Juniper, Rachel (yeah, I must totally be out of my mind), Nico, and a few other kids that said they had to do something else but would be over soon. We were all gathered in the pink, sparkly Aphrodite cabin. Drew, Lacy, and some other Aphrodite kids were still in there so they could play too.

Piper instructed the rules: truth or dare only, if you chicken out you gotta remove one piece of clothing. She went first.

"Ummm, Hazel!" said Piper.

"T-truth," Hazel stuttered after a moment.

"Who was your first crush?"

Hazel turned bright red.

"Sammy," she almost whispered. Frank was avoiding eye contact. "Uh, Jason," said Hazel, eager to get the attention off her.

"Dare."

"Go dance ands sing along to 'I'm Sexy and I know it' in front of the Big House." I was surprised that Hazel could come up with such a good dare.

The Stolls followed him with a camera and the rest of us waited patiently here. When they came back, Jason's face was bright red.

"Dish duty for a week. Hazel, you just wait." said Jason. Hazel visibly paled. "Percy" yelled Jason.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... go kiss Rachel." smirked Hazel. I was dumbfounded. I tried telepathy with him. _No, no please no_. It didn't work. Percy barely glanced at me before walking over to her and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in further. He responded by pulling her with him onto the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist. I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

I ran to my cabin, tears blurring my eyes. I jumped into bed and buried my face into the pillow. When I was almost asleep, I felt a hand on my back. It was Luke. **(A/N Luke is not evil)** I sat up and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Annabeth, I'm here. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Percy... Rachel," I said into his arm. He pulled away and put a hand on my cheek so that I was facing him.

"Annabeth, it's fine. I'm here. I'll find him and-"

I pulled his face toward mine and kissed him. He buried his hands in my soft hair. At that moment, Percy walked in.

**Dun dun dun! CLIFFY! What will Percy's reaction be? I need ideas for new truths and dares AND new OCs.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYONE! Here is a message about this story to you!

Yeah, this is pretty bad. I am seriously considering taking this down. I will hopefully replace this with something better, like maybe a Harry Potter fic, since I want to branch out and try something new. Sorry if I have disappointed any of you, I just feel like this style of writing is not my best area. I might try another of this category, though, once I have settled more into the world of Fanfiction! I hope you liked it while it lasted.

- Awesomely, Izzy


End file.
